This invention relates generally to welding accessories and more specifically to a device for applying anti-spatter spray to a MIG type welding gun or the like.
In carrying out MIG welding it is conventional to periodically apply anti-spatter compound or formulation to the cone of a MIG welding gun to prevent build up of spatter thereon. This has been accomplished, for example, by inserting the cone into a container of anti-spatter paste compound. However, this tends to be messy and wasteful of the material. Another common practice is to take a spray container and direct spray of anti-spatter formulation onto the cone. The latter method is very effective in preventing build up of spatter however it entails the removal of at least one of the operator's gloves which are heavy and cumbersome as well as presenting the problem of frequently not being able to readily locate the spray container with concomitant loss of time.